Teasing Kiss
by Freakboy05
Summary: When Takagi kisses Nishikata it leaves him wondering is she just teasing him or is there something else? One shot


**Teasing Kiss**

 _Author's note: This is just a one shot to introduce the latest category on fanfiction make sure to write tons of fanfic for this show and if you haven't seen it I definitely recommend it. It's on crunchyroll and all of the first season is already out for free so you can watch it there. I don't own Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-San._

It was summer break and Nishikata had agreed to meet up with Takagi at the family diner near school. At first he was a bit unsure about going to eat with her as most people would consider that a date but this would provide him with a chance to tease her with his latest plan. If everything went according to plan then he would be walking away with the satisfaction of winning and a free meal. He stopped at the turn right before the diner and decided to wait for a while so that he could be fashionably late. He stood near a wall and a girl with brown hair, and a forehead that would rival that of Brendon Urie, approached him.

"Hey Nishikata," she said smiling, "what are you doing."

"Oh hey Takagi," he said thinking of how he could beat her,"I'm just standing here so that way I don't show up too early to meet up with..."

He screamed and jumped back as Takagi laughed at him.

"Jeez Nishikata you're always so jumpy."

"Well maybe if you didn't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry," she said her laughter slowly dying down, "do you want to head into the diner now?"

"Yeah I guess."

The pair walked into the diner and sat in a booth near the window. The waiter came and took their order and then went off into the kitchen to prepare their food. Nishikata looked at the Takagi as she stared outside of the window with her chin resting on her hand. She turned and smiled at him when she caught him staring.

"I- I wasn't...," he started.

"I didn't say you were doing anything," she replied and grinned.

He sighed barely 10 minutes in and he had already been teased twice. There food arrived and they ate and chatted with each other about meaningless stuff like summer homework and what they had planned for the summer. When they both finished NIshikata sprung his plan into action.

"Hey Takagi..."

"Hmm?"

"How about we play a blushing game whoever loses has to pay for the winner's food."

"Hmmm ok I'll go first then."

Nishikata took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. He watched Takagi staring at him and was wondering if she was playing some type of mind game to set up suspense.

"There's a spider on your shoulder," she said smiling.

"Waaaa," he screamed as he jumped up and started brushing off both of his shoulders.

Takagi started to laugh.

"Geez Takagi there wasn't a spider was there."

"No there wasn't but you didn't blush so it's your turn."

He froze in his tracks. He had spent so much time preparing his poker face that he had never actually planned out what to do when it was his turn. He looked at Takagi and tried to think of something. He could say that she looked cute but that would embarrass him more than her so he couldn't do that. Then he spotted it, his perfect chance.

"Hey Takagi you have some ketchup on your blouse."

Perfect any girl would be completely embarrassed by her shirt being ruined.

"Oh," was all she said as she took a napkin and wiped it off casually.

He paled, his full proof plan had failed.

"Well my turn I guess," she said as the waitress started to walk over and receive their payment "since she's on her way if you don't blush this round then I'll automatically lose."

"Uhm ok."

Takagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then with a quick movement her face crossed the distance and their lips locked in a kiss. Nishikata's eyes grew huge and a flame grew across his face. The kiss ended after a few seconds and the waitress arrived right as it ended.

"T-t-t-t-takagi," he stammered as she looked towards the check.

"Well it looks like I won have fun paying," she said as she hurried out of the booth towards the door hiding her face.

As Nishikata counted out the payment his mind raced. Did the kiss mean anything or was it just to make him blush so she would have a free meal? It was probably the latter, no it was definitely the latter. There was no way that Takagi actually liked him. He walked out of the diner and saw Takagi waiting for him at the corner.

Now that he thought about it what if the kiss did mean something? How would he respond? Did he like Takagi? Could he imagine actually marrying her and having a kid? He thought about it and paled when the answer to all of his questions were yes.

With the realization that he liked Takagi he marched over to her with confidence and confronted her.

"Was that just a cheap tactic to tease me," he asked.

"Yes," she responded. His confidence dropped and he visibly shrunk.

"But this isn't," she said as she lifted up his face and pressed it to hers. This time he closed his eyes and held her. The kiss broke and the two looked at each other. Takagi smiled at him and then grabbed his arm as she led him.

"Come on there's so much I've wanted to do when we actually got together!"

"Does this mean the teasing will stop."

"Nope this means that it will double."

"Aww why?"

She stopped and turned towards him.

"Because I love you!"

 _Well hope you guys enjoyed it I look forward to seeing what you guys can come up with with this awesome show and I'm glad that I got to be the first to make a story for it. I hope you will follow/favorite me and look at my other works too. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
